stifandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is a list of characters in Sleepy Team Island: The Series. Sleepy Team A group mostly composed of various anthropomorphic animals (with the exceptions being Quackers and Excalibur), their main task is to solve various conflicts in their life when they do appear, including preparing themselves for the dangers of Sleepy Team Island, as well as the other locations they go to. Other than that, they just have to live with the usual antics that can happen anyday. They are also the only notable civilians of the island. To identify teammates, one must wear a bandanna of their favourite colour with their signature symbol on it. If a bandanna is taken off, then it must be put back on at all costs. The only exception is when they are going to sleep. Characters Main characters: *Tenny (voiced by Jessica Dicicco (season 1) and by Andrew Astor (season 2–present) in the U.S., Jessica Hynes in the U.K.) is one of the counsellors of the team. He is an elephant (along with his younger brother). His symbol is a calendar. *Junior (voiced by Samantha Inoue–Harte in the U.S., Cara Theobold in the U.K.) is one of the counsellors of the team, and is Tenny's younger brother. His symbol is a party hat. *Beck (voiced by Linda Cardellini in the U.S. , Victoria Harwood in the U.K.), is an islander and the most nervous raccoon in the team. Her symbol is a raincloud. *'Aaron' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the smartest sheep in the team, though that is not to say he knows about everything and everyone. His symbol is a pair of glasses. *'Hayden' (voiced by Zach Callison) is a cheerful but shy sheep who cherishes nature. His symbol is a flower. He has Steven's voice from Steven Universe Future. *'Kylee' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) is a sheep who thinks she's real tough, and likes anything "cool" men would typically do. Her symbol is a skull with crossbones. She has Dolly's voice from 101 Dalmatian Street. Recurring characters: * Mayor Jones (voiced by David Herman) is the founder of Sleepy Team Island, the oldest member (and ram), and mostly appears to be emotionless (as he only sports a bored and grumpy expression), when he's just that calm. His symbol is the Big Ben tower. * Secretary Milly (voiced by Ashly Burch) is a sheep who serves as Mayor Jones' secretary (hence her name), as well as butler, and is also a judge of everyone's actions. She has Enid's voice from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. * Esther (voiced by Matthew Moy) is an extremely egotistical pony who anyone will constantly cringe at, since he believes he is so special and is the "best member" compared to everyone. He will also do anything to try and outrank everyone else. His symbol is a shining star. He has Lars' voice from Steven Universe. * Tiger Stripes (voiced by David Herman) is a muscular ram whose biggest dream is to become a wrestling champion, which explains the origin of his name. He is only great at training very hard everyday, and fighting. His symbol is a tiger face. He has Mr. Gar's voice from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. * Casey (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) is Aaron's younger sister, and is a skilled scientist. She also takes influences from plague doctors. Her symbol is a potion bottle. * Linda (voiced by Ashly Burch) is a nurse who specialises in using healing magic, as she also specializes in being a professional magician. Her symbol is a red cross. * Quackers (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is a nonanthropomorphic duck who can only speak with quacking sounds, hence his name. He wishes to try and act like everyone else, though. His symbol is a duck face. * Rita (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) is a snobby, aloof ewe who only has learned how to speak brutal honesty and be sarcastic. Despite her seemingly rude intentions, she sometimes can show a softer side. Her symbol is a hashtag. She has Lola's voice from The Loud House. * Woody (voiced by Lucas Grabeel) is a woodpecker who serves as a professional builder, a repairman and a plumber, but only does his job if he desires to, and he doesn't do that often. He collects various materials in his spare time. His symbol is a hammer and wrench. He has Peck's voice from Sheriff Callie's Wild West. * Agent K (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a cockatoo who, as his name implies, is an undercover agent. When he's not on duty, he is known as Carl Cockatoo. Like with Mayor Jones, he appears to only have a bored and grumpy expression throughout his life, although he can be capable of other emotions as well. His symbol is a pair of binoculars. * DJ Dee Dee (voiced by Lucas Grabeel) is a famous sheep who really likes to make music, so it's not surprising that he would enjoy being hired for a party. He believes that everyday is a party, so he's fairly optimistic, but doesn't play some tunes often. His symbol comsists of headphones. * Caitlin Coleman (voiced by Bryn McAuley; known simply as Caitlin to everyone else) is a black sheep and the crush of Esther. She wears a black beret on top of her head, and she and her family own a tire shop for tractors if they get flat or other types of occasions. She is also skilled at playing string instruments such as the violin, hurdy-gurdy, and double bass. Her symbol is a violin. She has Mavis' voice from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Teddy is a teddy bear that was about to be destroyed, until he got patched back up again. But that also means he doesn't know what he's doing here anymore, or himself, even. He is the only member who cannot speak. His symbol is a patch. * Andrea (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) is a sheep who believes in spirits and is into goth culture. Despite these, she is not the typical emotionless goth one would see who writes deep, depressing poetry; she is rather elegant and civil. Her symbol is a black ghost. She has Pearl's voice from Steven Universe, only her voice is gothlike, similar to Lucy's from The Loud House. * Excalibur (voiced by Chris Niosi) is the Arthurian legend sword of the same name, who is also an interdimensional traveler. He is rather energetic but odd in behavior, and is willing to do anything if anyone wanted; though, his magic is rather limited. His symbol is a sword. He has Nick Army's voice from OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes. * The Chef Bots (voiced by Craig Fairbrass and Rory Kinnear respectively) are the chefs that work for Sleepy Team Island. They often make French–style pastries (as seen in Bon Bon Appetite), and they sometimes DO cause trouble in the same episode. Their symbols are strawberry cakes. Notable guest stars * George the Goat (voiced by Kyle Exum) is a vlogger best known as the owner of his CoastTube channel, GeorgeTheGoatTV. He is a human-like goat that makes vlogs about exploring the island and is the island's favourite CoastTuber * Emorris (voiced by Boyinaband) is an emo singer who is a ram with black skin. He is famous to Kylee, Andrea and Rita. He first appeared in ”Happy Birthday Tenny”, in which Rita gave a suggestion to Tenny's birthday by preforming music, which, apparently, didn't work. He would have a crush on Andrea. He has Boyinaband's voice from the TheOdd1sOut's music video "Life Is Funhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CAb_bCtKuXg". * Connor the Cheetah (voiced by Logic), a hip hop musician and also one of Kylee's favourite musicians. He performed the Happy Birthday Rap in “Happy Birthday Tenny”, along with the rest of the islanders. * Corbin the Cheetah (voiced by Stunna 4 Vegas), a hip hop musician and also one of Kylee's favourite musicians. He is Connor's brother and one half of the rap duo they both created. Voice Trivia * Tenny has the same voice as Oscar the Elephant in Summer Camp Island, only thicker and a bit of British accent, with a tween voice. He later receives a teenage voice in Season 2. * Aaron has a thick, smooth British accent, which, presumably, must be the explanation that he is a smart sheep. * * Hayden has a shy, teenage voice, hwhich is the obvious reason of his shyness * TBA * Category:Pages